The Life She Lived, Before It All Happened
by Broadwaykid1832
Summary: It's a oneshot that has been inside my head for a while. Have you ever wondered what life was like in Group B? One Shot for my story Icelyn Newton Group A: The Transfer


**Right, the reason I'm writing this is because I need a small break from my story **_Icelyn Newton Group A: The Transfer. _**I have had this oneshot inside my head for awhile now and I really wanted it to share it with you humans. I wanted for my readers to know what Lynn's life was like before she showed up in Group A's Glade. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy.**

"Sonya!"

The said girl ran a hand over her face as the sound of Lynn's voice came closer to her bedroom in the wooden building they supposedly called 'home'. It had been about four months since herself, Lily, Elizabeth, Alberta, Harriet, and, of course, Lynn, had arrived in the Glade. They had gotten three other girls over the span of three months, all of them coming out of the Newbie Box along with the monthly supplies.

Sonya let out a heavy sigh as her bedroom door was swung open and turned to face her second-in-command who was standing in the doorway. Lynn was a very...energetic girl, she still remained to be the youngest of the Glade, or at least she acted younger than her age. Sonya knew the young girl had just come back from running the Maze that surrounded their home. Or at least, that's what Sonya _hoped _that's what Lynn was doing.

Lynn was small for her age, short and muscular is what Harriet says. Her hair was carelessly thrown into a ponytail with her side bangs framing the left side of the girl's freckled face. She always had her precious white hoodie tied around the waist of her brown shorts. Her orange shirt, that Sonya insist she clean every now and then and settle for the green one she had, was covered in dirt from messing around with Elizabeth, Beth for short. And that vibrant smile the young girl always wore.

"Sonya," she panted, "Why are ya up here? It's a beautiful day out, get your butt outside." Another thing about Lynn was her heavy British accent. It made it slightly hard to hear the words coming out of her Lynn's mouth, but you could normally make it out what she was saying.

"It's too hot out for my taste, why don't you go find Lily and bug her about going outside." Sonya said, a smile spread across her face. Lynn's shoulders slumped at her words,

"Lily's too busy fixin' some stick that banged their hand with a hammer." Lynn sighed, crossing her arms as she leaned against the door frame.

"Who was it?"

"Christine." Lynn answered, "Let me tell you, she isn't the smartest stick. She claims she didn't notice her hand on the wall in front of her. It was her own bloody hand, Sonya! Is she that stupid to not even notice her own buggin' hand. Sometimes, I marvel at her stupidity."

"Now, now, Lynn." Sonya said, taking a step forward and resting a hand on the young girls shoulder. "She just came out of the friggin' Box three days ago, she still needs sometime. I'll bet ya she'll be fine in a couple of days."

Lynn snorted, "Weeks more like, I'll get down on my knees and bow down to you if your right about that one. Now are ya goin' to come outside? Like I said, it's bloody beautiful out."

Sonya removed her hand from Lynn's shoulder, letting it fall to her side. "And like I told you, it's too hot out for me." She moved to close the door,

"D'ya want me to go get Harriet?"

She quikly opened the door back up and sent Lynn a playful glare. Harriet was more like the third-in-command. She seemed to like to hang aroung Lynn and Sonya a lot, so they were sort of like the Three Musketeers. Well, it would be four if you count Lily.

Harriet was a tall, dark skinned girl that normally wore her hair in dread locks. She had dark brown eyes, that almost looked black sometimes, that could persuade you to do anything. So, when Lynn doesn't get her way, which is normally all the time, she calls Harriet. Since Lynn _is _the youngest, Harriet tends to act as a big sister to her, protecting and sticking up for the small, British girl.

"You wouldn't dare."

She swore she saw Lynn's hazel eyes turn amber, "I would dare, now are you coming outside or not?"

"Fine."

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Lynn always liked the chocolate cookies Isabella made, they were soft and gooey, the ones that usually made your mouth water. The cook always made them towards the end of the month, when the Newbie comes up from the Box. Isabella will always hide them from, none other than, Lynn, who always found the hiding spot that the cookies rested in. They sweet delectable cookies were meant to be saved for the party the same night of the Newbie's arrival, but Lynn just couldn't wait.

Along with her partner-in-crime, Lily, the two sneaked into the Kitchens, in search of the freshly made cookies. But luckily, Isabella was able to find the best hiding spot before she left for her break. Lynn and Lily weren't the tallest people in the Glade, they both were about five feet and two inches, Lily slightly taller than her blonde friend (who claimed she was the taller one, even though everyone knew she wasn't). The brilliant hiding spot was in the tallest cupboard in the Kitchen, far beyond the two girls' reach. There was no chance they were going to get to it, or so Isabella thought.

Lynn had gotten Charlotte, a sneaky little twelve-year-old girl, to spy on Isabella as she made the cookies. Before the cook had even set foot in the kitchen to make lunch, Lynn had gotten the young girl into the cupboard under the sink, promising a share of the stolen cookies. Having Charlotte spend almost an hour in her hiding place, watching Isabella's every move.

So now Lynn and Lily tiptoed into the kitchen, being careful not make any noise, for some of the girls were still eating lunch. Lily gave Lynn a boost onto the counter, making the high cupboard more accessible to the short girl. Lynn placed her feet on the wooden surface, getting on the tips of her feet to reach the metal handle to open the small hatch. She could feel the cold metal graze her fingertips as kept raising her hand to reach the handle. Within a couple of more tries, Lynn's fingers grasped around the handle for the cupboard, pulling it open. Using both hands, she swiftly grabbed about seven still warm cookies. Shoving them in her pockets, Lynn jumped down from the counter and took Lily's hand, dashing out the door with her redheaded friend in tow.

timexxskip

As sunset rolled around, the monthly bonfire began. Ilana, the Newbie, was sitting with Sonya on a log by the fire, talking about God know what. Lynn, Lily, and Charlotte had already eaten the cookies they had stolen earlier, Charlotte sat with Lily and few other Nurse's. While Lynn sat with a few of her Mappers, sipping on some of Beth's weird tasting drink that was supposedly a trade secret.

When Isabella took the cloth off of the cookies, it was pretty obvious that Lynn and Lily had gotten into them. She threw the cloth to the side in anger, placing her hands on her hips as shook her head.

"They got into the cookies didn't they?" Harriet said, coming up next to the cook.

"By 'they' you mean Lynn and Lily? Then yeah, those sticks snuck into my kitchen...again. They seem to find the cookies every damn time, ya got any hidin' places Hari?"

The dark skinned girl chuckled, "Well, I heard from Sam that they shoved poor little Charlotte underneath the sink. She coulda been watchin' ya through the doors while you were hiding the cookies."

Isabella shook her head, her brown curls bouncing, "One day I'm gonna get them back."

"Good Luck with that, stick." Harriet patted her shoulder before going over and joining Sonya and the Newbie.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

"Sonya, watch out!"

It was too late, the Greiver had already raised it's stinger and got Sonya in the back. Lynn quickly pulled out her knife from her Runners-pack, dashing towards the Greiver. She slid under it and was able to dig her knife into its stomach before pulling out. Lynn scrambled out from under the Greiver and stood up. Gripping the handle of her knife tighter, she aimed it at the creatures head, throwing it before the Greiver could make another move.

It paused for a moment before collapsing onto the ground, the Greivers metal limbs spread out beneath itself. Lynn took notice to the blonde laying a few feet away from her, she knew Sonya shouldn't have come out into the Maze today. Lynn knelt by her friends side, taking her head in her lap. Sonya was knocked out cold. Must have hit her head on her way down to the ground. Lynn, carefully, moved Sonya's head of her lap and turned her over onto her stomach. Lifting the royal blue shirt her friend was wearing to get a better view of the sting. Lynn let a gasp escape her lips as she lifted the shirt, purple veins were already making a spider web on Sonya's back, skin starting to go pale.

Lynn pulled her shirt back down, turning her over again. She grabbed Sonya's wrists and hoisted her up as she stood up. Lynn almost fell back to the ground as the leader slumped in her arms, all one hundred eighty pounds of her falling onto Lynn. God must have been on their side, Lynn was able to muster up all her strength and got the ability to hold Sonya's weight. In one motion, she brought Sonya behind her, wrapping her limp, pale arms around her neck.

Before setting off to the entrance, Lynn checked her watch. The doors had closed forty-five minutes ago. Just Great. They were stuck out here for the night. She could practically see Harriet breaking down in front of everyone, banging on the doors, sobs escaping her lips.

Lynn then set off towards the doors, hopefully making it there by the morning.

xxtimexskipxx

It took longer than Lynn expected, but she successfully made it to the doors. It was 5:00am according to her watch, they still had sometime before they could be safe and sound in the Glade. She, gently, set Sonya on the ground, propping her up with her back leaning up against the wall. Lynn then sank to her knees, panting heavily. It took a full ten hours to make it from Section 8 to Section 1 to the outer circle and to the doors.

She had gained multiple scratches and bruises, mostly from collapsing to the ground under Sonya's weight. Luckily, they didn't encounter any Greivers. The Creators must have thought they had enough for one night. Lynn could still feel blood gushing from the scratch that went from her wrist to her shoulder blade. Tears sprung to her eyes, all the nights events hitting her at once.

The doors opened sooner than Lynn thought, she picked Sonya back up and pulled her onto her back. Arms and legs burning, she walked the fifty feet towards the Glade, happy to be finally be home. She trudged the last few inches, and dropped Sonya on the grass. Lynn fell down next to her friend, wanting to stay on the ground forever.

"Lynn!" she could hear Harriet's feet pounding on the grass beneath her. "Lynn," Harriet's hand grasped Lynn's elbow and helped her to her feet. "Lynn, what happened?"

"Sonya..." The Brit breathed out, "Stung."

She watched as Harriet's obsidian eyes widened and in one swift motion, got Sonya up from the ground, Wrapping one of her purple veined covered arms around her shoulder, as Lynn grabbed the other. They stumbled across the courtyard and towards the Nurse's hut.

Harriet and Lynn kicked the door open, placing Sonya on the nearest cot. Voices could be heard from outside, coming near the Nurse's hut. Lynn quickly closed the door, stopping any other girls from coming inside.

"Alberta! Lily!"

The two Nurses came rushing out of the backroom, stopping in their tracks at the sight iin front of them. Lily immediately pulled Lynn into a hug, rubbing soothing circles around her back as Alberta tended to Sonya. The redhead could feel her friend go limp in her arms, letting Lily hold up all of her weight. She grasped Lynn's biceps and pulled away, holding her at arms length. Before she could start to fret over all the blonde's scratches and bruises, Lynn said,

"Sonya has been stung."

Lily quickly sprung into action, placing Lynn in a chair, she darted around the room in search of the blue colored syringe. When it was finally in her hands she handed it to Alberta, who pricked Sonya's arm with the needle. The leader seemed to relax, but the peace didn't last long. Sonya's eyelids flew open, her crystal blue eyes bloodshot, skin a light green, purple veins bulging out of her neck, arms, legs, and head. She started to scream unintelligble noises, body shaking, her limbs going everywhich way.

"Quick!" Alberta commanded, "Pin her down." Lynn jumped up from her chair and grabbed Sonya's forearms, while Harriet had already ppinned her legs to the bed, and Lily holding her mid-section in place. Lynn forced Sonya's arms to the bed pressing all her weight on the leader.

"Sony, clam down!" Lynn shouted. Sonya snapped her head towards her second command, her gaze softening as she stared into her hazel eyes. The wounded leader calmed down, and relaxed. Her arms and legs stopped shaking, her eyelids fluttering closed as she muttered apologies. Everyone straightened themselves out as Sonya closed her eyes, steadiyng her breaths.

Lynn sat back down in her chair, running a hand through her dirty blonde hair. She held a hand to her mouth, trying to stop herself from crying, but it didn't work. The second-in-command broke down into racking sobs, her small frame trembling with each one. Lily pushed past Harriet, pulling up a chair next to Lynn. Taking the younger girl back into her arms, she rubbed her back. Lynn rested her forehead on Lily's shoulder, letting tears run freely down her face, soaking her friends pink shirt with the droplets of water falling down her staining her cheeks.

Lily continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, telling Lynn everything was going to be okay.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Lily, Sonya, Harriet, and Charlotte anxiously waited in front of the open doors. Lynn had to stay overnight in the Maze...again. Even though this was the umpteenth time she has done it, it always worried everybody. Especially Sonya. You would always hear the leader crying herself to sleep in her room when Lynn as out in the Maze at night, the young girl always seemed to have them worried.

But today was different, she didn't come out of the Maze doors that morning. They thought maybe she stayed out and will come back before the doors close. That didn't happen.

There all the girls stood, including the Newbies, Rachel and Teresa, who just arrived that day. Then, the noise they all dreaded hearing, the doors closing. Inch by inch, the cement walls moved closer together. Haunting them with their screeching noises and thundering echoes.

"No," Sonya muttered, tears already running down her face. "No, this-this can't be happening."

Closer and closer, they doors picking up their pace.

"NO!" Sonya made a dash to go through the closing walls, Harriet acted quickly and wrapped her arms around the Leaders waist preventing her from moving. "NO! This can't happen! She has to come back!"

The doors closed, the boom sounding like a mad man's laughter. Lynn was dead. The girls dispersed, leaving Harriet, Sonya, Beth, and Lily alone in front of the North Doors. Harriet had finally let go of Sonya, who was now sobbing like no tomorrow. She banged her white knuckled fists on the stone doors, resting her forehead on the cool cement.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." The leader cried. "This can't be happening, this-this c-can't be happening." Oh but it was.

Harriet walked up to Sonya and pulled her into a tight hug, letting the blonde cry on her shoulder. Beth covered her face with her hands, trying to prevent herself from crying. Lily just stared at the wall, letting tears run freely down her face. Her best friend was gone. The one that made sarcastic remarks at all the wrong times, made everyone laugh when they were feeling sad or in a bad mood, the one that stole Isabella's cookies with her, the one that always stopped by the Nurse's Hut before going to the Mapper Room, the one who's accent could be heard from a mile away, her partner in crime was gone.

The next day it was announced. Lynn, the Keeper of the Mappers and Second-in Command, went into the Maze...and never came back.


End file.
